


【铁寡】最高权限

by Marchstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchstark/pseuds/Marchstark
Summary: 亡灵组pwp一发完时间线：队3后A3前





	【铁寡】最高权限

“Agent Romanoff,you miss me？”  
Stark放下刚抿了一口的黑咖啡，在亮白的骨瓷杯沿上留下一个令人肖想的印渍。  
身后没有传来答复，他取下护目镜，绕到工作台的另一侧，蜜糖色的瞳仁透过天蓝色的投影屏对上Natasha孔雀石绿的双眸，他勾起唇角，眼底没有一丝笑意。  
“不知道你有没有注意到这个，但是你进来的很容易。”  
“黑寡妇想去哪里都不是难事。”  
“Not in Stark Tower.”  
Natasha挑了挑眉，不打算接话。  
“我没有取消你的最高权限。”Stark挥手关闭了记满了实验数据的投影屏，迈步走到离她只有半米的距离。  
现在他们之间没有任何阻碍了。

“所以现在你是打算灭口还是...”  
“Shut up.”  
一个带着凌厉与命令气息的吻封住了Stark还想说的浑话，唇瓣间并不柔情地碾磨像是野兽间的撕斗，谁也不愿先被攻城略地。  
曾经无数个夜晚的缠绵让Stark对Natasha的身体比她自己还要熟悉，当女特工再一次想强硬撬开自己牙关时，他把左手从她纤细的腰间移到后侧，手指陷进股缝中缓缓按压，掌心抵在臀上一块平坦的区域重重地搓揉下去。  
“啊...”电流般的刺激从骶骨沿着脊柱上窜到大脑，Natasha发出一声因渴望而变得甜腻沙哑的呻吟，Stark伺机将舌头滑进她口中搅动，细细舔舐她口腔每一处敏感，打乱她呼吸的节奏却不掠夺她呼吸的权力。花花公子富有技巧性的挑逗着女特工使她放弃夺回主动权沉溺在他为她打造的牢笼中。空旷的工作室中接吻的水声被无限扩大。  
Natasha松开揪住Stark衣领的手转而搂上他的脖颈，性感有致的身体显得更加顺从，小腹在感受到男人胯间的鼓胀时恶意的扭动来增加摩擦带来的快感，两人的体温在不断攀升。  
终于，Stark惩罚性地咬了一口Natasha的下唇，捏住那精巧的下巴迫使她抬头望着自己，温柔地在被自己吮吸得水润红肿的嘴角处轻啄了一下，用被情欲灼烧的嗓音问道：  
“去床上？”  
“就这里。”  
Natasha收紧手臂，男人雏菊与金属味的古龙水气息的再次浸满自己的感官。

Stark腾出一只手去推开工作台上堆满了的零件，不顾那些铁家伙三三两两的砸落在地上，温柔地将怀里的女人放在临时清理出的一小片空位上，接着就以最快的速度除去了两人单薄的上衣。Natasha也毫不客气地去拉扯他的腰带，金属扣打开时发出的脆响使她愉悦的微微战栗，手灵巧地伸进裤中抓住那根发烫的粗长开始从根部缓慢地撸动，带有薄茧的手指划过马眼时蘸取着不断流出的前液在龟头上不轻不重地打着转。Stark发出一声沉闷的低哼，一把拽下女特工为了掩人耳目故意换上的棉质灰色运动裤，Natasha一脚把它蹬到房间另一头。  
“这样的裤子也藏不住你翘臀长腿的好身材，Nat。”  
Natasha不置可否的轻哼了一声，抬起令人艳羡的长腿勾上Stark的腰用力把他按向自己，嘴唇紧贴一刹那舌头就相互纠缠起来。Stark隔着已经被打湿内裤揉捏着娇嫩的小肉核，在Natasha明显开始有些焦急的扭动时才大发慈悲地帮她脱去那层粘腻的布料，往流着蜜液的花穴中伸进两根手指开始抠挖扩张。吻从嘴唇向下移到雪白颈部，以能让女特工感到刺痛的力道烙下一串红色的印记。不慌不忙的加入第三根手指同时，他不着痕迹地解开了眼前那件黑色暗纹的胸罩，滚烫的嘴唇转移到了Natasha丰满的胸脯上，技巧性地在乳晕周围抿舔啃咬留下淡淡的牙印。终于，Natasha推开还想继续在她身体上打烙印的棕发男人，鼻息有些紊乱地催促：  
“好了，现在换真正的大家伙进来。”  
“甜心，在我这里你总会得到你想要的。”

完全融为一体时，两人都发出了满足的感叹。Natasha还没完全从被填满的充实感中缓过劲来，Stark就已经了抽动。丰富的经验总是能使Stark成为一个受欢迎的床伴，有数不清的男男女女曾从他那张king size的大床上爬过。Tony Stark擅长在性爱中获取极致的欢愉，而他从不苛求做爱的对象，当然美艳够味不愚蠢是底线，他不会委屈自己。这位动不动就能登上纽约时报封面且随时都处于舆论风口的亿万富翁花花公子从未想过会找一位伴侣，安定这个词在他的词典里似乎天生的就被抹去，那么错过Pepper也在情理之中，有些东西他给不了她不意味着别人不行。所以在从阿富汗死里逃生后成为钢铁侠还在媒体面前亲口承认似乎也是他理所当然的人生轨迹。他从不制定计划因为钢铁侠总是独来独往，一个人作战就可以一个人承担所有风险，快捷省事，这是他想要的。而钢铁侠嚣张花哨的打击罪犯方式和Stark Industry精良且威力巨大的武器不仅惹怒诱惑了众多反派还吸引了神盾局的注意，于是Natasha被派来对他进行测评。总之这绝对不算是神盾局做过的最糟糕的决定，当Fury来到Stark Tower给Tony送来Howard生前的研究成果却看到他好不容易招安的俄罗斯女特工和还在复仇者测评阶段的钢铁侠搂在一起拥吻时，神盾局局长恨不得把自己另一只还能正常工作的眼睛给戳瞎。没有人弄明白他们是怎么搞到一起的，只有Tony清楚，在他因钯中毒而打算自暴自弃天天不要命的酗酒开轰趴时，在Pepper和Rhodes因不理解而心疼地责骂阻止自己时，在他本打算在最后的生日聚会上疯狂到不省人事时，只有Natasha陪伴在派对开始前孤独的他，用清凉的药膏点敷他脸颊上因作战而留下的淤青，细声细语的告诉他如果这是自己过的最后一个生日，就应该和想要的人一起做想做的事。橘黄的壁灯将他暖烘烘的包裹着，明明滴酒未沾却仿佛醉在她深邃发暗的绿色眼眸中。清醒过来时已经是第二天清晨，他错过了自己的生日派对，不过没关系，怀里的他的红发女孩睡得很安稳，那天之后Tony Stark的大床上也再没有容下过其他人。  
他能清楚的感受到他们之间不只有性，和Natasha做的时候不仅是感官上品味着前所未有刺激，更多的则是心理上他从未体会过的餮足，这直接导致了Tony·完美性爱小王子·Stark好像有些失控，他总是控制不了自己对Natasha的索取和力度，这让他的女孩不止一次的抱怨做爱过程中的疼痛和之后的腰酸腿软，但他在听完这些后好像也没有露出一丁点要改的意思，换句话说他想让她感受到疼痛。猛烈又快速的撞击，留下深红色的吻痕和指印，让她疼，让她只能感受自己，让她脑子里除了他再装不下别的东西包括那些该死的任务，就像现在这样。  
Natasha反撑在工作台上的双手有些吃力的微微打颤，桌台上还残留的零件随着两人的律动相互碰撞发出清脆的金属声，偶尔还有一两个因为某人用力过猛被惯性掷到地板上。Stark紧紧箍住Natasha的大腿根部，专心的把自己送进又送出，两人的结合处都沾上了被搅拌得粘稠的蜜汁，他欣赏着她潮红的面色和微张的玫瑰色嘴唇，半睁的双眼里闪烁着水光。直到她搭在他腰上的双腿开始无意识的收紧，甜腻的呻吟声中透出丝丝沙哑，手指抠抓着桌面发出刺耳的噪音，他了然的加快了速度，把他的女孩毫无保留的送上了欲望的巅峰。一大股温热的阴液浇淋在Stark气势不减的柱体上，他顶住颈口扭着腰用力研磨，延长着她的高潮。等Natasha能找回平稳呼吸的节奏后，他再一把把她从桌上捞起——而他的分身还牢牢的钉在她体内——走向他工作室的那张和床差不多大小的沙发。

 

Natasha感到背部陷入一片微凉，而Stark落在她脸颊上的吻温度倒是出奇的高。  
“sweetheart，我猜你应该休息好了。”  
“如果我说没有，你会停下么”手抚上男人的脸，被修理的精致的胡须扎得她掌心有些痒，和那双焦糖色大眼睛对视时，那种痒又被转移到了心头。  
“会的，当然会的，Nattttty~”Tony委屈的用他毛茸茸的棕色脑袋拱着Natasha柔软的胸口，像是个在讨糖吃的小孩。  
“混蛋，”Natasha认命般叹息了一声“Do what you want.”  
“As you wish，your Majesty.”  
Stark拉开和Natasha的距离，居高临下地望着这个熟透等待采摘的，宛如蜜桃般诱人可口的尤物，欲火在眼底和跨下熊熊燃烧，表情却透着威严与庄重。  
用被顶在最深处的姿势整个人被翻了个面，壁肉猛地绞紧入侵者并分泌出更多的淫水，Natasha发出一声被偷袭般的尖叫，听不出是痛苦还是欢愉。没有再给她过多的适应时间，Stark扶住她的翘臀大开大合的操干起来，每一次都是整根退出再全部冲入，贪吃的小穴不停地吞吐着尺寸傲人的肉棒，淫靡的水声和囊袋与臀部的撞击声充斥着整个工作室。  
Natasha被撞击得眼前一片模糊，敏感点被无情地玩弄着，Stark毫无章法甚至可以说粗暴的顶弄让她无力招架，只能用全部的理智与气力保证自己不会整个倒在沙发里。她像是在暴风雨中沉浮的孤帆，狂风巨浪的打击让她沉没的结局变得更加命中注定。  
快感再一次聚集时，身后的男人停止了所有动作。  
“Tony...”Natasha转过头来，眼波流转诉说着渴望。  
“说出来”  
“不...别这样...”  
“说出来，你就能得到它。”Tony的手在她的腰间和臀瓣上轻抚。  
“Please...”  
“Oh,Nat...”  
Tony俯下身奖励性的在她肩头落下一个吻，撑起双臂与她十指相扣，使两人紧紧贴合在一起。毫无预兆的，征伐再一次开启，Natasha刚落下去的快感一下被重新顶回了云端。伴随着一声脱力的呻吟，女特工终于丢盔弃甲。Tony也没再为难她，就着蜜穴高潮后不自主的收缩，在十几下冲刺后将大股浓密的精液射进了她体内。Natasha只剩下大口喘气的本能，仍由自己被Tony支撑着以至于不从沙发滑到地板上。等她终于找回一点神智时，还埋在蜜穴中的欲望又膨大了起来。  
“离天亮还有一会儿呢，亲爱的。”Tony弯了弯嘴角，哄骗式的舔吻着Natasha的耳廓。  
没过多久，那令人面红心跳的声音又在Stark的地下工作室中扩散开来。

 

\---------------我是快天亮的分割QVQ-------------------

“你这样让我感觉自己好像一个人形按摩棒”Tony盯着正在套连帽衫的Natasha颇有些无奈的说道  
“按摩棒可没你那么多话。”女特工毫不客气的回复  
“你知道吗，金发真的没有红发适合你。”  
“如果你没忘了的话，我还在被通缉，黑寡妇的红发可不能算是个低调的特征。”  
“染回来。”Natasha抬起头正想给他一个巨大的白眼，却对上那人认真的神情。

“Stay.”

“Tony...we have to take a stand.”

Stark垂下眼帘，伸手去抚摸沙发上新鲜的褶皱，贪恋上面残留着的她的体温。Natasha继续系着跑鞋的鞋带。两人心照不宣的沉默着。

“Nat.”  
她停下了向门口走去的脚步，没有回头。  
“我希望你明白，不管你人在哪里，Natasha Romanoff永远拥有Tony Stark的最高权限。”

金属门打开又合上，昆式战斗机的引擎声逐渐消弭在纽约微亮的天空中，城市中央的标志性大厦正准备迎接黎明的第一缕阳光。

他们还会再见面的，这一次，等待的时间不会很长。

**Author's Note:**

> make love,no war（比哈特


End file.
